Princess of the Demon World
by Lexlinex2117
Summary: Lord En and Beelzebub both have an older sibling, the problem is how will Oga survive if the deadliest of the demon siblings went to the human world. And why does Hilda keep preventing him from going near her?
1. prolouge

**Princess of The Demon World**

**Tatsumi Oga & Kagome Higurashi**

Summary: Lord En and Beelzebub both have an older sibling, the problem is how will Oga survive if the deadliest of the demon siblings went to the human world. And why does Hilda keep preventing him from going near her?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beelzebub and Inuyasha and their characters…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~Prolouge-The Demon princess o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"So Hilda, why are we here in the park again with those four?" Oga asked Hilda as he pointed to Lord En, Isabella, Yolda, and Satura. "Oga for the last time we are here to await the demon Princess' arrival.". " What!? Berubo has another sibling?"screamed Oga. Who could blame him, having two demon brothers was enough for him. " Oh, and Oga I would prepare myself if I were you." Lord En suggested, the 6 demons (including Alaindeilon) nodded in agreement. "Yes, Lady Kagome is the deadliest among the three siblings. Actually, even deadlier than the Great Demon King. If she finds out that you were Young Master Beelzebub's potential parent she will fight you to test your worth." Isabella stated.

"Hey everyone, someone is here." Alaindeilon said as he opened his stomach. "What! She's here already." Oga complained. " No, it's just her butler, Alvah." Satura said. A redhead teenager not older than Hilda came out of Alaindeilon's stomach. "Welcome Alvah, to the Human World" Alaindeilon said. Alvah nodded "Ah so it seems that both young masters and their maids have come. Hilda and Yolda will you help me with the homework M'lady brought for the young masters?" he aked. "Hai." they said in unison.

"Alvah may I ask something?" Satura said. "Of course." he replied while getting three boxes with 'HOMEWORK' written on it. "Where is m'lady?" Isabella asked. "Ahh yes, um actually m'lady is still with The Great Demon King. M'lord is still telling m'lady what she should do with her two siblings for not doing what he asked. Alvah explained. "So basically when will she arrive?" Oga asked. "Maybe in a few minutes." Alvah said, "Are you the potential parent of Young Master Beelzebub?". "Hai." Oga replied. "Looks like m'lady will have a good sparring partner hehehe." Alvah said. Oga stiffened at what Alvah said.

"Alvah-sama! M'lady is coming." a small girl ran to Alvah. "Thanks Rin you can go back now what will she use going here?" Alvah asked. "M'lady told me that she will use her own powers." Rin said. "Thank you. Alaindeilon transport Rin to the Demon World again please." Alvah ordered. Just then they saw a tornado coming towards them. "Ah it seems that the Lady Kagome has arrived." Isabella said.

pinoylover101: Hi guys it's me! sorry if it's too short. Well since it's my first fanfiction all I can say is : Please read and review! (flames are allowed)


	2. Chapter1:Kaiser de Emperana Kagome II

**Princess of The Demon World**

**Tatsumi Oga & Kagome Higurashi**

Summary: Lord En and Beelzebub both have an older sibling, the problem is how will Oga survive if the deadliest of the demon siblings went to the human world. And why does Hilda keep preventing him from going near her?

pinoylover101: Alright this is the first chapter of my story and I want Bankotsu to say the disclaimer.

Bankotsu: No…

pinoylover101: Aww come on Bankotsu please… *puppy eyes*

Bankotsu: No…

pinoylover101: BANKOTSU YOU SAY THE DISCLAIMER OR YOU WON'T TOUCH BANRYUU FOR A WEEK!

Bankotsu: *paled because of sheer horror* Alright… Pinoylover101 does not own inuyasha, Beelzebub nor their characters.

pinoylover101: Good. Now on with the story.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~oChapter 1-Kaiser de Emperana Kagome II~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"_Ah it seems that the Lady Kagome has arrived." Isabella said._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Lady Kagome welcome to the Human World." Alvah said to the tornado that revealed a raven haired teenager. "Onee-sama you're finaly here!" En said. "Hai otouto, but may I ask where is Beelzebub?" Kagome asked.

As Oga listened to her melodious voice he went into a daydream that this 'Kagome' girl was petting his hair while he laid on her lap.

'Wow she's very beautiful', "Hey ningen wake up!" Oga was waken up from his stupor when he noticed En was calling his attention. "Wha-what?" Oga said blinking his eyes.

"Foolish human." he heard a voice say behind him and grabbed Beelzebub from his shoulders.

"Ah Sebastian I assume you traveled with m'lady?" Alvah asked. "Yes Alvah." Sebastian said as he handed Beelzebub to Kagome. "M'lady here is Master Beelzebub.".

"Thank you Sebastian." Kagome said in an emotionless tone while taking Beelzebub from Sebastian.

Oga didn't know why but he felt a pang of jealousy when Kagome thanked Sebastian. "Otouto, Beelzebub, and of course the six of you, including the ignorant ningen, must know why I am here." Kagome said. "Hai." the demons chorused.

"Alright, but I want to ask the ningen a question." the princess then looked at Oga and said in a booming voice. "Ningen, do you really have the potential of becoming the parent of Kaiser de Emperana Beelzebub IV?".

Oga looked at her in confusion "Uhh, yes…". Then he saw Alvah and Sebastian smirk, "M'lady are you sure you want to fight here?" Sebastian asked.

Kagome looked around the park and said to Sebastian "No, it seems that this place is too small and I might damage the surroundings." she took out a sword and placed Beelzebub down.

"But then again we are here to destroy and create havoc in this world.". "Onee-san, can't you save this park for me. I want to be the one to destroy it." En begged his sister.

"Fine, ningen show me a place that is big enough to fight.". Oga sweat dropped "Okay.".

As Oga led them to the mountain where Beelzebub did his training he asked Hilda "So why doesn't Kagome look like Berubo and En.".

"Oga you will address Lady Kagome in a formal manner. And because Lady Kagome inherited her looks from Mistress Iris, mother of bochama and Lord En.". Hilda answered with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Actually, out of the three, only Lady Kagome saw their mother before she died.". "Hildegarde. I suggest you stop telling the ningen about my mother." Kagome whispered to Hilda.

"Yes m'lady.". "Ningen tell me, when are we going to arrive at the fighting place?". "We're almost there.". "Lady Kagome would you like to test out your blade first when we get there?" questioned Satura.

"Yes, I would like to test out a new move.", then Kagome unsheathed the blade. "Sou'unga, awaken.". "Sugoi! Onee-san is that the Lord of the West's blade.". "Hai otouto."

"We're here."Oga said. "Alright then, ningen kindly give me my brother please.". "Alright.". When Oga gave Beelzebub to Kagome their fingers touched. Oga flinched slightly. "What is the matter ningen?". "Nothing.".

"Mortal, we suggest that you don't get a crush on m'lady. In the demon world the sons of the Lords of the West, East and North have asked permission from the Great Demon King to court Lady Kagome.".

"And of course, you don't stand a chance against them. Hehehe." Alvah and Sebastian informed him.

"Ah yes, I remember before I left they said they will come here shortly." Kagome added.

"Wait, so you're implying that I will have a crush on your princess? Heck I don't even know what's good about her!" Oga yelled.

"Ningen, you will not talk about my sister like that!" En shouted at him. "Da-buh!" Beelzebub added.

"Enough with your bickering! I have asked the ningen to show me a place to fight using sword, not with your useless rantings!" Kagome ordered.

"Now otouto, if you cannot resist fights like that I suggest you go back to the demon world."Kagome said emotionless. "Hai onee-san."En lowered his head.

"Satura go get my otouto drink.". "Hai Kagome-sama.". "Hilda take my little brother, I will test the potential of the mortal.". "Hai Kagome-sama.".

"Ningen are you ready to die?" Kagome questioned raising her blade

(a/n:I'm gonna skip the fight scene. My fingers hurt already. So sorry if you were looking forward to it.)

"I'm amazed of your power ningen. Alright I have witnessed that your potential as my brother's parent is good enough." Kagome said resheathing Sou'unga.

"Alright, Hildegarde, you and little brother will be staying at the ningen's house. And since I do not trust the ningen yet I will be staying with you. As for Sebastian and Alvah, the two of you will stay with En. Is that understood?". "Hai." the seven demons chorused.

Oga, who was lying on the ground tired, tried to process in his mind what Kagome said. "Wait… Why do you have to stay in my house!"Oga yelled. Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose and said "Because ningen, as what I have said earlier, I do not completely trust you yet.

pinoylover101: Hi guys it's me again finally I finished the real first chapter of Princess of the demon world. Well all I can say is Read and Review please. Also thanks

A Natsume Yuujinchou lover for reviewing my story. that's all for now. Ja-ne


	3. Chapter 2:Living with three demons

**Princess of The Demon World**

**Tatsumi Oga & Kagome Higurashi**

Summary: Lord En and Beelzebub both have an older sibling, the problem is how will Oga survive if the deadliest of the demon siblings went to the human world. And why does Hilda keep preventing him from going near her?

pinoylover101: So so sorry for not adding any new chapters for so long. I didn't get the chance to type a new chapter because of my hectic schedule. So anyways enough with useless bantering. On with the story.

Disclaimer: I never did own the two animes and their characters.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~Chapter 2-Living with three demons~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Recap

_ "Wait… Why do you have to stay in my house!"Oga yelled. Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose and said "Because ningen, as what I have said earlier, I do not completely trust you yet._

End Recap

"So ane, how was father doing?" Lord en asked. "Father… Has done nothing except play these what you call videogames."

"He doesn't even care about the Demon World anymore. So basically I am currently in charge and if I do not get back soon who knows what might happen." she added, anger mixing with her voice.

All of the demons and Oga paled at the anger of the angry demoness.

"Lady Kagome. I suggest that you rest now. travelling from our world to here must be very exhausting." Yolda suggested.

"Hmm. It seems you are right Sebastian, Alvah go now with En. I will stay with my youngest brother." Kagome said.

"Hai. Hime-sama." And with that the 6 demons disappeared.

~o~o~oTime Skip- Oga's house~o~o~o~

"Since my daughter's in college. Hilda is going to stay in her room. While you stay in Hilda's." Oga's mother said.

"Thank you kaa-san." Kagome replied with a soft smile. Oga's father bonked Oga in the head and said "Son, how can you lie to us that Berubo was Hilda's son. When it was actually Kagome-chan's."

"What!?" Oga said, or rather, screamed. "I think that Oga-koi is ashamed of me." Kagome said tearing up.

Oga's parents , who believed in Kagome's acting, yelled at Oga at the same time: "See look at what you did to her!".

"Poor imoutou, ever since she and Oga started their relationship, she always cried when she came home." Hilda hugged Kagome as part of their acting.

"Poor girls, now go to freshen up and I will star on making your dinners." Oga's mother said.

"Thank you kaa-san." they both said wiping tears from their eyes. As they went to Hilda's room Oga followed them.

"Ah ah ahh. Don't do anywhere young man you have a lot of explaining to do." Oga's parents said. But Oga chose that time to run away.

'Why me?' Oga thought as he ran towards Furuichi's house.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

pl101: Alright. I'm really really tired. I'm sorry if this was short I promise to make it longer next time so please forgive me… Oh wait! before I say bye I want to thank A Natsume Yuujinchou lover, secretsrsafehir, and of course ShadowFoxDemon for giving really good and amazing reviews for my story. Reviews keep me pumped up.


	4. 1st day living the scary demoness part1

**Princess of the Demon World**

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"_Oga. Do you love me?" Kagome asked. "Kagome. You are one of the most powerful and the most beautiful demoness I have ever met. How could I not fall in love with you?" Oga replied._

"_Oga. I am so happy that you and I met. I cannot imagine my life without you." she said. __"Me too Kagome, me too." He said lovingly._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Ningen! Are you listening to me?" Kagome screamed. "Huh what?" Oga said. " It seems like he zoned out again Hime-sama." Sebastian said.

"Oh yeah. Alavah I remembered that you can see what a person is thinking of. Did you see what the mortal was thinking of?" Sebastian added.

"Oh yes. Luckily I saw it before he woke up from his stupor." Alvah told them. "Oh really Alvah. Pray tell what was he thinking of."Kagome said

"Hehehe. Maybe I should pray for the boy." Sebastian muttered to himself.

~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o ~o~o~o~o~time skip- at school~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Hey Oga. Why do you look so beaten up?" asked an innocent Kunieda. "I f***ing hate that girl." he said.

"Who is that girl Oga?"Furuichi asked. "It's Berubo and En's older sister." Oga said.

"WHAT! Those two have an older sister?" Furuichi said. "Yup. And she's as scary as hell. Maybe even scarier." Oga commented.

"Oga, what are you telling that other Furuichi-sama about Bo-chama's older sister?" Alaindeilon said.

"Ah nothing. Why are you here again?" Oga said. "Kagome-sama has sent me to fetch you to welcome the Heir of the Lord of the East." Alaindeilon said


End file.
